Accident Kiss
by yuriyagami181
Summary: Baekhyun kalah taruhan dari temannya dan ia ditantang untuk mencium seorang namja terculun di sekolahnya. Tetapi dia salah mengenai sasaran. "Kau tau siapa dia itu baek?"/"Tamatlah riwayatmu baek"\ [Chanbaek! Kaisoo! Hunhan! GS!]
1. Chapter 1 : Take A Chance

Accident Kiss

Author : Yuri Yagami

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO's Member

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Comedy

Rated : T

Summary : Baekhyun kalah taruhan dari temannya dan ia ditantang untuk mencium seorang namja terculun di sekolahnya. Tetapi dia salah mengenai sasaran. "Kau tau siapa dia itu baek?"/"Tamatlah riwayatmu baek"\

Disclaimer : Baekhyun milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun sepenuhnya cuma milik author haha #digeplakchanyeol dan fanfict ini real dari otak Chanyeol #eh? Otak author maksudnya haha, no plagiat okay!

Warning : GS(Gender Switch) IF YOU DON'T LIKE GS? DON'T READ! And CLOSE THIS TAB! NO BASH! And last sorry for typo^^

!Happy Reading! ^_~

~*Chapter 1*~

"ssstt...kyungsoo luhan!"panggil baekhyun sambil berbisik.

"wae...baek?"balas luhan ikut berbisik.

"tidak ada apa apa hihi misscall(?) doang"nyengir baekhyun.

"aish! Kau ini ada ada saja"kesal luhan

Baekhyun pun mulai beraksi(?) untuk mengganggu sahabat 'tercintanya' itu. Dia mengeluarkan seekor kecoa hidup entah dia dapat darimana(?) dan melemparkannya ke meja luhan dari belakang. *Berani amat yak*

"AAAAAA! ADA KECOA! ADA KECOA AKU TAKUT KECOA! AAAA"teriak luhan histeris sambil berlari lari dan membuat gaduh kelas yang tadinya sangat tenang itu.

"ada apa ini?"bentak lee songsaenim marah. Ia paling tidak suka kelas yang ribut, jika sudah marah, dia tidak segan segan menghukumnya. Mungkin karena itu sedari tadi kelas x-f sangat tenang tidak ada yang berani berbuat onar. Padahal kelas itu dikenal dengan murid muridnya yang nakal.

"luhan!"bentak lee songsaenim

"ne-ne...song-saenim"jawab luhan takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tak berlari-lari lagi.

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura membaca, padahal ia terkikik geli. Ckckck! nakalnya.

Lee songsaenim pun berjalan menuju meja luhan.

"aaa-aa lee songsae-enim maaf tadi a-ku"ucap luhan terbata-bata.

"siapa yang melempar kecoa ini hah?!"bentak lee saem sambil menangkap kecoa itu dengan mudahnya(?).

Semuanya diam.

"baiklah luhan kau lari lapangan 5X cepat!"

"dan kalian cepat kerjakan tugas hal 127 sekarang!"

'mwo?'batin semua murid kompak(?)

.

.

.

.

"haah...kenapa harus begini sih hukumannya..huuh menyebalkan!"keluh luhan.

Ya luhan, sekarang sedang menjalankan hukumannya. Ia sedang berlari berkeliling lapangan sekolah -XOXO HIGH SCHOOL- itu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Ia cukup menahan malu tampak ditertawai anak kelas xi-a yang sedang berolahraga.

'aish! Baiklah 1 putaran lagi luhan sabar'batin luhan

PUK(?)

"aww...appo"ucap luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena bola basket.

"ah! Maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya seorang namja yang menghampiri luhan.

"yak! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Sakit tau!"marah luhan masih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"haha lagipula bukan aku yang melempar bola itu, tapi sehun jadi marahlah kepadanya. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya dan selesaikan hukumanmu!"ejek namja tadi dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan.

'mwo? Sehun?. Oh! tidak aku sampai lupa kalau ini adalah anak-anak dari kelas xi-a. Oh! Tidak sebaiknya aku cepat cepat menyelesaikan hukumanku! Jangan sampai dia melihatku! Kalau tidak? Arrghh..aku ah sudahlah'batin luhan menggerutu.

Luhan pun kembali berdiri dan berlari tetapi ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan itu kembali mengundang tawa semuanya.*haha author juga ikut ketawa*

#okeabaikan -,-

'aish! Sial! Siapa sih yang melempar kecoa sialan itu tadi! Akan kubunuh dia'rutuk luhan lagi.

Tetapi disaat luhan ingin berdiri ia melihat sepasang sepatu di depan wajahnya. Dia pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Dan tepat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

DEG!

Luhan pun kembali menundukkan kepalany saat berdiri. Agar wajahnya tak terlihat namja itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya namja tersebut.

Sudah 2x luhan ditertawai dan sudah 2x juga luhan ditanyai seperti itu.

"a-aku ti-tidak a-pa apa"jawab luhan terbata-bata sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu.

Sedangkan namja tersebut? Tampak biasa-biasa saja dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aish! Siapa sih yang melempar kecoa itu? Kalau aku tau orangnya aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!"rutuk luhan sambil melahap makan siangnya bersama ke2 sahabatnya.

"kau serius mau membunuhku lu?! Ah! Aku sangat takut!"ucap baekhyun sambil pura-pura bergidik takut.

"oh! Jadi kau yang melemparnya?! Dasar kau BYUN BABO!"teriak luhan sambil menggelitiki baekhyun.

"sudah-sudah hentikan luhan geli! Apa dengan ini caramu membunuhku?"geli baekhyun.

"aku cukup bodoh, hanya untuk membunuhmu dengan cara menggelitiki mu"

"habis kalian serius amat sih! Aku jadi bosan"

"aish! Apa kau tau apa yang aku alami saat dilapangan tadi? aku diTERTAWAI bodoh!"teriak luhan kesal sambil menekankan kata kata terakhirnya.

"iya maafkan aku ya"mohon baekhyun sambil beraegyo imut. Tapi menurut luhan itu sama sekali tidak imut tetapi malah menjijikkan.*tapi menurut author imut kok baek* #okeabaikan -,-

"sudahlah aku tak mau memaafkan mu"ucap luhan masih disertai nada kesal.

"lulu~"ucap baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"yak! Yak! Yak! sepertinya aku tidak dianggap disini! Aku pulang(?) saja lah"kali ini kyungsoo yang berucap kesal.

"ah! Iya kyunggie~ aku hampir melupakanmu hehe mian"nyengir baekhyun

"ah sudahlah ayo kita makan"ucap luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik pun berganti dengan menit begitu pun langit yang mulai memudar seakan menandakan malam telah tiba.

"haah...aku bingung harus melakukan apa, junmyeon oppa sudah pulang dari kantornya tapi pasti dia capek jadi aku tak bisa mengganggu(?)nya, sedangkan eomma appa belum pulang dari bisnis luar negeri. Haah...sepi sekali..."baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diranjang dan menghela panjang.

Dia pun memilih memainkain ponselnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian tertulis 'xi lulu~ calling'.

"eoh!"

"yeoboseo lu"

"..."

"hihi jangan marah lagi dong baik-baiklah aku tidak ada acara kok!"

"..."

"eoh! Jinjja? Boleh boleh datanglah kesini! Itu pasti seru"baekhyun berpekik senang.

"..."

"oke! Oke aku undang kyungsoo juga ya?!"

"..."

"ku rasa malam ini tidak terlalu buruk"ucap baekhyun setelah memutus panggilan dari luhan.

.

.

.

"ne ne~ aku menunggu mu dan luhan cepat lah datang!"tutup baekhyun.

"kalau aku memberi tau kyungsoo tujuan utama ku bersama luhan untuk menonton pertandingan bola malam ini, aku yakin kyungsoo pasti tidak akan datang hihi...kan dia tidak suka sedikit pun hal yang berbau sepak bola haha"tawa baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah! Kalian lama sekali. Cepatlah masuk! Diluar dingin"ucap baekhyun sambil menyuruh masuk ke2 sahabatnya itu.

"dan aku juga sudah membawa beberapa cemilan dikamarku. Kajja kita masuk!"

"sebenarnya kita mau melakukan apa sih baek?"tanya kyungsoo bingung

"eoh? Kau tidak memberi taunya baek?"tanya luhan

"ah itu oh! iya hihi"nyengir baekhyun gaje(?)

"oh tentang itu, kami akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar Chelsea dan Manchester United malam ini kyunggie~"

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah datarnya. "kalau begitu aku pulang saja"

"kyunggie kau kan bisa menemani kami. Dan oh iya kau kan suka membaca buku aku juga punya banyak koleksi buku"ujar baekhyun dengan bangga.

"sebenarnya sih bukan punyaku, lebih tepatnya punya oppaku hihi"ralat baekhyun.

"baiklah tapi Ngomong-ngomong oppa mu suka baca buku apa?"tanya kyungsoo kepo(?)

"aku juga tidak tau banyak, setidaknya dia punya banyak buku pelajaran"jawab baekhyun ragu.

"kalau begitu aku minta ijin oppa ku dulu ya, lu tunggu sebentar ya, pertandingannya dimulai 15 menit lagi kan?"tanya baekhyun

"hm? Iya"

"kajja ikut denganku kyung"ajak baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

"oppa! Oppa! Kau sudah tidur?"ucap baekhyun sambil menggedor ngedor pintu kamar junmyeon dengan brutal(?)

"baek jangan menggangguku oke"teriak junmyeon dari dalam kamar.

"ah sudahlah...tidak usah aku tidak apa apa kurasa dia sedang tak ingin diganggu"ucap kyungsoo khawatir.

"iya aku tak akan menggangu mu jika kau sudah membuka pintunya"jawab baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan kata kata kyungsoo.

"aku tak percaya"

"iya aku berjanji"

"aish...kau ini mema-."ucapan junmyeon terpotong saat melihat seseorang yang asing.

"oh! Annyeong nan kyungsoo imnida aku temannya baekhyun"ucap kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sopan.

"ne-ne annyeong junmyeon imnida aku kakaknya baekhyun, maaf sebelumnya aku tidak tau jika ada tamu hihi.."ucap junmyeon sambil ikut membungkukkan kepala dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"ne gwenchana"

"ah! Begini oppa boleh tidak temanku ini meminjam buku bukumu. Yah tentang ilmiah ilmiah gitu(?) ada tidak?"

"oh ada! Tunggu sebentar ya"ucap junmyeon ramah.

Beberapa menit kemudian junmyeon kembali membawa 2 buku yang lumayan tebal.

"yah...aku cuma punya ini selebihnya ada di ruang perpustakaan diatas, aku memang lagi tidak kesana hari ini. Jadi ini tidak apa apa kan? Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang"tawar junmyeon ramah.

"ani gwenchana ini saja sudah cukup. Gamsahamnida"bungkuk kyungsoo sopan.

"ah! Jangan berbicara formal kepada ku, aku juga senang bisa membantu"senyum junmyeon ramah.

'omona! senyuman nya! Aaaa! Itu manis sekali! Seperti malaikat saja'batin kyungsoo

Baekhyun menyadari perubahan wajah kyungsoo saat junmyeon tersenyum tadi. Baekhyun pun menyeringai.

"ah! Baiklah terimakasih junmyeon, aku balik dulu ya"ucap baekhyun sambil mengandeng kyungsoo pergi.

"aish! Anak itu memang tak ada sopannya. Baik jika ada maunya ckckck"ucap junmyeon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"eciiie...ciiie kau menyukai kakakku ya kyung? Ah mengaku saja"goda baekhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kyungsoo.

"ah! baek kakakmu ramah sekali ya aku kagum padanya"kagum kyungsoo

"iya dia memang seperti itu"

"tapi tidak seperti mu baek. Kakakmu bagaikan malaikat sedangkan adiknya bagaikan iblis"

"itulah perbedaan antara kami kyungsoo. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Ngomong ngomong argumen mu itu tadi bagus"ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"kurasa otakmu sudah miring baek! Ckckck. Lama lama aku juga bisa ikutan miring(?)"ucap kyungsoo sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah! kalian lama sekali"

"lu aku rasa kyungsoo menyukai kakakku"bisik baekhyun

"eoh! Jinjjayo?"jawab luhan terkejut.

"jangan tanya apa-apa padaku oke"tukas kyungsoo singkat jelas dan padat.

"..."

"..."

"wae? Kenapa kalian ber2 diam?"tanya kyungsoo bingung melihat ke2 sahabatnya itu cengo.

"ah! Iya pertandingannya sudah dimulai belum?"tanya baekhyun mengalihkan

"kajja! Sudah mau main"

"yak! Jangan kacangi(?) aku"teriak kyungsoo

Mereka ber3 pun masuk kekamar baekhyun dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Satu di pojok tempat tidur -kyungsoo- ke2 luhan dan baekhyun lebih memilih duduk di depan televisi yang sudah dinyalakan lengkap dengan beberapa cemilan termasuk popcorn.

"oh! Iya baek aku sampai lupa"ucap luhan sambil menepuk dahinya.

"ada apa?"tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"aku ingin membuat suatu taruhan baek"

"denganku?"

"ne"

"bagaimana jika kita bertaruh. Jika tim favorit ku malam ini kalah -chelsea- aku akan mencium seorang namja terculun disekolah kita, tapi jika sebaliknya tim favoritmu kalah malam ini -Manchester United- kau yang akan melakukannya bagaimana kau tertarik?"tawar luhan

"hmm...sebenarnya ini cukup extream(?) lu, tapi baiklah aku terima!"ucap baekhyun semangat *kelewat polos ni anak main terima terima aja -,-*

"deal?"ucap luhan sambil meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

"deal!"sambut baekhyun.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Dan hasilnya? Hanya author yang tau hahaha :D *ketawa epil(?)*

~*To Be Continued*~

preview next part

"lulu~ kumohon pikirkan lagi.."

"maaf baek, apa kau lupa janjimu semalam?"

.

.

"nah itu targetmu baek"

.

.

"aku tau kau berbohong kan?"

"hihi tidak juga"

.

.

"MWO? APA YANG TER-"

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA..."

Author Note : Annyeong readers. I'm newbie in here! Gimana FFnya menurut readernim? Menarik gak? Jika menarik, please leave a comment in Review ne~

Kalo reviewnya sampe 10, Yuri bakalan fast update deh... Otte?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident Kiss**

Previous part

"Deal?" ucap Luhan sambil meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

"Deal!" sambut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* Yagami Present*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!Happy Reading! ^_~

~*Chapter 2*~

"Luhan kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanya Baekhyun serius.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yak! Lulu~" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Luhan.

"Haha… Apa sih Baek, aku tidak bercanda kok"

"Lulu~ Kumohon pikirkan lagi…" mohon Baekhyun dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Maaf Baek, apa kau lupa janjimu semalam?"

"Tapi, Lu…" ujar Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja berpura-pura tak nafsu makan.

Sedang Kyungsoo si yeoja bermarga Do itu malah memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap(?).

Baekhyun pun bangun dari posisinya tadi dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanya. Kyungsoo yang ditatap seperti itu akhirnya risih dan memilih bertanya.

"Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak lihat hasil pertandingan semalam? "

"Ani" jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang lahapnya. *kayaknya kyungsoo lagi kelaparan banget -_-*

"Huh…" dengus Baekhyun panjang dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

.

.

.

.

Triiing…..Triiing….

Bel sekolah pun berdering. Murid murid kelas X-F dan kelas lainya dengan semangat memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas dan berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat terlebih dengan kelas X-F itu, padahal guru mereka belum selesai menjelaskan materi untuk akhir pekan, tetapi murid murid itu dengan seenak jidad(?)nya,mereka langsung kucar kacir keluar kelas. Ckckck tak ada sopannya. Yaah begitulah keadaan kelas Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dkk.

"Lu~"rengek Baekhyun.

"Baek…berhenti merengek seperti itu oke"pinta Luhan sambil membereskan buku bukunya di ikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Lu~"rengek Baekhyun -lagi- sambil menarik narik lengan Luhan seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen kapas oleh ibunya.

"Baek…. -_-"ujar Luhan sambil menghentikan acara beres beres bukunya.

Dia pun berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah memelasnya itu. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kasihan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti anak anjing minta di pungut itu.

"Baekhyun"

"Ne"

"Baiklah kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Bukankah kau yang menerima taruhan itu semalam eoh?"

"Iya, tapi aku…"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya itu kan yang mau kau katakana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Hmm…bagaimana ya? Kyungsoo-ya apa aku batalkan saja taruhan itu?"bukannya menjawab Baekhyun tetapi Luhan malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

Lantas Kyungsoo pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Luhan terkejut ditambah bingung.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apa ya?"tanya kyungsoo bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sarat akan mengatakan 'Kyungsoo batalkan….kumohon'

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu Kyung"ucap Luhan berbisik sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

'Aish! Kenapa jadi aku yang memutuskannya? Mereka yang main, kenapa aku juga dilibatkan sih -_-?'batin Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar helaan panjang dari Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Baek, terima saja. Bukankah kau meyetujui taruhan itu semalam, lagipula aku juga tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu harus dibatalkan, karena aku tidak terlibat dalam taruhan kalian sama sekali bukan?"

DEG!

Rasanya Baekhyun mati kutu sekarang. Dia membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan.

'Matilah aku'batinnya.

Sementara Luhan? Dia menyeringai penuh arti saat melihat Baekhyun gelagapan.

Flashback on

"Mwo ? 2-1?'ujar Luhan tak percaya saat melihat hasil pertandingan semalam.

"Jinjja?"tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Hmm…Bae-"ujar Luhan terpotong saat dia berpaling dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur.

"Hm? Baek kau tertidur?"ujar Luhan sambil menggoyang goyang kan lengan Baekhyun.

"Dasar! Untuk apa menonton jika pada akhirnya kau tertidur ckckck"

"Kyung apa kau juga?"tanya Luhan sambil menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga tertidur dengan lelap.

"Aish! Kalian sama saja"rutuk Luhan.

"Hm? Ngomong ngomong bgaimana dengan nasibku besok ya?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat wajah Sehun di benaknya.

"Ah! Ani kenapa Sehun yang muncul dalam pikiranku?!"ujar Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Dan dalam waktu bersamaan sepintas ide lewat dibenaknya. Luhan pun menyeringai penuh arti sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Baek bukankah dengan ini kita impas bukan? Maafkan aku ne~ hahaha"ujar Luhan sambil tertawa sok evil(?).

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

"Omona! Bagaimana ini? Dasar kau Baekhyun babo!"rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan kesana kemari dan memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia pun memilh untuk keeluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya. Karena cacing cacing didalam perutnya sudah mulai mengadakan konser(?).

"Oh! Beak kau sudah makan?"tanya Junmyeon saat mendapati Baekhyun berjalan ke meja makan.

"Ne~ aku belum makan"

"Oh! Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan siapkan Jjajangmyeon ini yang baru saja kubeli"ujar Junmyeon sambil mengangkat bungkusan plastik.

Junmyeon pun menyajikan mie itu dalam 2 piring. Lalu setelahnya ia menyiapkan 2 gelas air putih. Dan beralih duduk berseberangan dengan Baekhyun di meja makan.

"Makanlah!"serunya.

"Hmm….ne~"gumam Baeekhyun.

"Junmyeon, Appa dan Eomma belum pulang?"tanya Baekhyun di sela sela suapan mie nya.

"Katanya mereka akan pulang beberapa hari lagi"

"Ooh…begitu padahal aku berniat ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan natalku bersama mereka dan kau Oppa"Baekhyun berujar pasrah.

"Nde~ tapi kau kan bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersama teman temanmu Baek"

"Ne….aku rasa begitu"

"Oh! Iya Junmyeon apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Baekhyun asal.

Seketika Junmyeon tersedak dan terbatuk batuk sambil memukul mukul dadanya, dan mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Baekhyun yang melihat Junmyeeon tersedak dan terbatuk batuk hanya diam dan melongo. *bukannya dibantuin yak -,-*

Semenit kemudian tercetak sebuah senyuman menyeringai diwajah Baekhyun seperti Ahjussi ahjussi mesum(?). *oke yang terakhir abaikan*

"Kau tampaknya serius sekali dengan pertayaan ku, sampai sampai kau tersedak begitu"

"Mwo? Aniyo!"Elak Junmyeon.

"Ah…..yang benar?"Goda Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"Haah….baiklah aku menyukai teman rekan kerjaku, kau sudah puas?!"

"Ahahaha kenapa kau marah seperti itu? Ayolah aku kan hanya bertanya, apakah Oppaku yang 'tercinta' ini sudah punya yeojachingu atau belum"

"Jadi kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ani, aku belum menyatakannya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu"

"Ne ne~ aku tau, tapi setidaknya kau harus mencobanya"balas Baekhyun coba memberikan nasihat.

"Yah aku akan mencobanya"

"Fighting!"ujar Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat Junmyeon tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau tau tidak? Kai dan Chanyeol Oppa hari ini akan datang! AAAAA! Aku sangat excited"

"Benarkah? Mereka ber2 juga akan datang! Ah…aku senang sekali, karena sebelumnya aku hanya melihat Sehun Oppa yang datang"

"Iya aku juga mendengar katanya Kris Oppa juga sudah kembali dari Kanada!"

"AAAA! Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!"

"AAAAA! Mereka tampan sekali"

Begitulah desas desus para yeoja yang sibuk akan kedatangan namja namja yang mereka sebut sebut tadi. Kecuali hanya Baekhyun, Luhan , dan Kyungsoo yang tampak biasa biasa saja dari yeoja yeoja itu.

"Mereka membicarakan apa sih?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh! Itu mereka mebicarakan tentang Chanyeol dan teman temannya"ujar Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa saja padahal ia juga excited. *ckckck*

Baekhyun pun hanya menggumamkan kata 'O' pendek, dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Eoh? Kau tidak excited Baek?"

"Jangankan excited Lu aku tau mereka itu siapa pun? Aku tidak tau"ujarnya acuh. "Dan oh iya excited itu apa Lu?"tanyanya polos. -_-

#gubrak

"Baek…/Baek…"ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan tak lupa dengan ekspresi datarnya -_-

"Waeyo?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Baek"ucap Luhan pasrah(?) akan kepolosan tingkat akutnya Baekhyun. -_-

"HUWAA! ITU MEREKA!"teriak salah satu yeoja sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Semua yeoja lantas menghentikan acara makannya dan gosip gosipannya(?).

"IYA! Itu mereka!"

"HUWAAA!"

Setelah mereka hanya numpang lewat/? Semua yeoja itu kembali tenang, tetapi ada yang mengeluh karena yang dicarinya tidak datang.

"Haaah…tidak ada Chanyeol Oppa"

"Mungkin ia tidak datang"keluh yang lainnya dengan nada kecewa.

Triiing….triiing..

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Para pengunjung kantin pun perlahan mulai bubar. "Oh! Iya Baek, siap siap untuk nanti yah haha"kedip Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan berjalan lebih dahulu. Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya memikirkan perkataan Luhan yang belum selesai dicernanya.

"Baek apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas?"tanya Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ne"

Selama pelajaran dimulai Baekhyun tak konsentrasi, ralat sebenarnya ia memang tak pernah mau berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan sang seongsaenim yang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran didepan sana.

Para murid kelas X-F tampak bergumam mengatakan'Kapan dia selesai mengoceh didepan sana? Itu sangat membosankan' bahkan da yang menggumamkan 'Kapan dia pensiun'. Itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menggambar gambar tak jelas dibukunya diapun berggumam 'Apakah Inuyasha memiliki telinga seperti ini?'tanyanya sendiri.

Pertannyaanya teralihkan dengan Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya yang menggumamkan 'Kapan sih bel berbunyi?' seketika Baekhyun teringat dengan perkataan Luhan tadi kepadanya. Dia pun buru-buru mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada siapapun yang berani membunyikan benda berisik itu, Baekhyun pun berpikir 100% lebih baik ia mendengarkan guru yang mengoceh didepan sana tanpa henti daripada harus mendegar bunyi bel itu.

Padahal dulu ia selalu menggumamkan kata kata itu, tapi untuk sekarang? Aku rasa menggumamkan kata sebaliknya.

Tapi sayang ia tak akan berhasil-

Triiing…triing..

-karena bel itu berbunyi sekarang

.

.

.

.

"Nah itu targetmu Baek"ujar Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun dan menunjuk namja yang duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah dengan berpenampilan culun. *tau kan gimana penampilannya*

"Omona! Lulu kau tega sekali padaku"ucap Baekhyun berpura-pura sedih.

"Sudahlah Baek, cepat temui dia dan berbicaralah dengan baik aku yakin ia pasti akan menyukaimu"ujar Luhan yang sudah tidak mempan lagi akan rayuan Baekhyun.

"Aish! Baiklah! Baiklah"ujar Baekhyun ketus dan berjalan mendekati namja itu.

Sementara itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengamatinya dari balik semak semak, ah ralat sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang begitu excited mengamati Baekhyun,sedangkan Kyungsoo ia hanya korban(?) paksaan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Haah…kenapa dia masih berdiri disitu? Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu"bisik Luhan.

"Hey! Kyung menurut-"

"Aku tau kau berbohong kan?"potong Kyungsoo.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingat semalam. Aku mendengar kau mengatakan hasil scorenya bukan? Semalam aku memang tertidur tetapi karena suaramu yang begitu berisik jadi aku mendengarnya"

"Dan hasilnya 2-1 kan?"lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hihi tidak juga"cengir Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Ooh…terserahlah aku tak ikut campur urusan kalian"sela Kyungsoo cepat sambil mengibaskan ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aish! Kau ini"kesal Luhan.

"Oh! Lihatlah Baekhyun!"pekik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Neo!"ujar Baekhyun dengan lantang(?).

"…"

"Kau kelas berapa hah?!"ujar Baekhyun disertai nada kesal.

"…"

"Jawab aku!"

"…"

"Yak! Kau bisu ya?!"ujar Baekhyun marah. *ini baekhyun mau mengintrograsi orang atau apa ya -,-*

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melontarkan pertayaan lagi kepada namja itu, tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara yeoja yeoja yang menjerit histeris. 'Ada apa?'pikirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"AAAA! ITU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! HUWAA DIA KEREN SEKALI"

Begitulah pekik para yeoja saat melihat seorang namja dengan postur tinggi badan yang sempurna, iya memang tidak memakai baju sekolah seperti murid pada umumnya. Ia mengenakan sweater tebal dan dipadukan dengan syal putih melingkar dilehernya. Mengingat ini musim salju jadi tak sedikit orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal darinya. Dan tak lupa ia menenteng tas gitarnya dibelakang serta memasukkan sebelah tangan kirinya ke saku celananya dan itu semakin menambah kesan cool dalam dirinya.

Berlebihan sekali para yeoja itu batinnya, bahkan SANGAT berlebihan menurutnya, tetapi ia memilih acuh dan ingin kembali bertanya pada namja tadi. Tapi nihil namja itu menghilang entah kemana mungkin namja itu takut pikirnya karena, kalau dipikir-pikir cara dia menanyakan tadi itu memang seperti preman saja.

Dan Baekhyun pun berniat kembali tetapi…

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Suara jeritan para yeoja gila itu malah mendekat ke arahnya ku ulangi MENDEKAT KEARAHNYA.

Sontak ia membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu dan mau tak mau dia jadi terikut oleh arusan(?) para fans gila itu. "YAK! YAK! YAK! APA APAAN INI?!"teriak Baekhyun panik plus marah karena ia terus saja terdorong.

"Hey! Kyung lihat lihat! Baekhyun! Dia terikut fans fans Park Chanyeol!"ujar Luhan panik sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo ikut berlari keluar dari semak semak dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ditarik Luhan keluar dari semak-semak itu terkejut bukan main, lantas buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tadipun terjatuh. "YAK! LUHAN PELAN-PELAN!"pekik Kyungsoo berusaha menyamai lagkahnya dengan Luhan yang terus saja berlari.

"YAK! LUHAN BUKUKU JATUH!"pekik Kyungsoo -lagi- saat melihat bukunya tak ada ditangannya.

Mungkin karena Luhan yang terlalu fokus dengan Baekhyun jadi dia tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang terus saja berceloteh.

"HEY! HEY! BISAKAH KALIAN MENYINGKIR?!"ujar Baekhyun menjerit karena hampir saja kehabisan napas.

Tapi nihil tak ada yang mendengarkan teriakannya karena suara disitu lebih dominan dengan kata 'Park Chanyeol' 'Park Chanyeol' dan 'Park Chanyeol'.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"panggil Luhan yang masih mengejar rombongan(?) itu.

"HEY! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR?! AKU BILANG MINGGIR"pekik Baekhyun yang terus saja terdorong kedepan.

Baekhyun pun mengumpat kesal dengan seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Akhirnya ia mencapai barisan terdepan, mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah keluar kalau begini ia salah karena kakinya tiba-tiba saja tersandung oleh seseorang, dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan sudah tak perduli lagi akan suara mereka yang begitu memuakkan telinga.

Dan hap(?) Baekhyun berusaha berpegangan pada siapa saja , jangan sampai ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke tanah. Baekhyun pun merasa ia menimpa tubuh seseorang.

Tetapi dia bukan hanya sekedar tejatuh….

Karena Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik waktu terasa berheenti berputar baginya.

1 Detik…

2 Detik…

3 Detik…

4 Detik…

5 Detik…

Waktu pun kembali berjalan tetapi tak terdengar lagi suara para yeoja gila itu lagi. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat….

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai juga dengan napas ngos-ngosan, mereka berusaha menembus barisan itu.

"Hosh…Baek.."

"MWO? APA YANG TERJAD-"ucap Luhan tercekat.

Dan sedetik berikutnya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitupun dengan seseorang yang sedang berada dibawahnya sekarang.

Mereka membulatkan mata bersamaan, karena keadaan mereka sekarang yang sedang berciuman, baiklah ku ulangi BERCIUMAN.

Baekhyun yang menyadari mereka sedang ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata pun segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan melepas tautan itu.

Baekhyun pun masih membulatkan matanya sambil menutup kedua bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'First kiss ku…' batinnya.

Namja itu pun berdehem dan bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengambil tas gitar yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Wajahnya datar dan ekspresinya sangat susah ditebak. Itulah Park Chanyeol ku ulangi PARK CHANYEOL.

Yang sedari tadi digilai para yeoja – yeoja itu…

Setelah Chanyeol berdiri ia menepuk – nepuk celananya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Hennaing sesaat lalu ia berjalan lagi seperti biasa menuju tempat tujuannya.

'JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA…' batin Luhan.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!" pekik para yeoja itu tak percaya, lalu kembali mengejar Chanyeol.

Setelah sepi Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terbengong.

"Baek… kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"…"

"Ya ampun Baek! Bibirmu berdarah!" ujar Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ayo kita ke UKS!" ujar Luhan sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~*To Be Continued*~

Preview Next Part

"Mwo? Apa - apaan ini?!"

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau! Kita harus bicara!"

"Ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu"

.

.

.

"Eoh! Buku siapa ini? tulisannya rapih sekali"

.

.

.

"MWO ? APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"  
>"Terserah"<p>

.

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong yuri comeback dengan bawa chapter 2 nya, gimana menarikkah? Membosankan? Atau? Mian baru apdet karena author banyak bgt tantangannya buat nulis ini tau gak? Okeh curcol dikit gpp ya hehe boleh ya boleh dong ya :D #plakk author tuh udah pernah nulis chap ini sampe 1,8 word tapi laptopnya tiba-tiba mati, dan filenya gk sempat kesimpan jadinya yaah… gitu deh males nulis lagi. Besok besok pengen nulis lagi… eh? Tak taunya laptop di pegang abgku terus jadi makin males deh nulisnya kehilangan feel….tapi berhubung hari ini author lagi bisa minjem laptopnya langsung deh author tulis, padahal author udh pengen ngepost kemaren kemaren karena author pengen buat special chanbaek pas natal.

Balasan Review

Black Tinkerbell99 :

Okeh udah dilanjut kok, ia si baek memang nakal bgt yaa haha^^

Mrs. Kim : iya makasih banyak^^

Guest : iya si baek mah memang nakal bgt disini :v udh di update kok mian telat ya dan oh iya BaekLuSoo itu kelas 1 SMA dan KaiHunYeol kelas 2 SMA^^

Kim88 :

Ah jinjja? Gomawo^^ Iya disini luhan suka sama sehun^^ ini udh di update kok^^

KyuvilHundsome :

Enggak kok kyungsoo cuma kagum aja sama junmyeon, buktinya ntuh si suho naksir sama teman rekan kerjanya wkwkwk :D haha tebakan kamu meleset seharusnya luhan yg kalah tapi berubung si lulu lagi pengen bls dendam kali^^

ShinJiWoo920202 :

Yah itulah yg terjadi sama baek haha^^ini udh di lanjut kok semoga suka

younlaycious88 :

ah jinjja? Gomawo ini udh di update kok^^semoga suka

Kim Yoonhee :

Mian gk fast update tpi ini udh dilanjut kok^^semoga suka

khamyauchiha23 :

iya tanpa ijin pun gpp :v ini udh dilanjut kok semoga suka^^

baeqtpie :

okeh udh dilanjut^^semoga suka

SFA30 :

Saran diterima, maksih saran kamu bagus dan itu gimana penulisannya? Mian klo masih kurang rapih ya^^

PURPLE-KIMlee :

Okeh! Ini udh di lanjut kok semoga suka^^

didinsoo :

ne~ ini udh dilanjut semoga suka^^

Babybaek04

Hehe iya :D oke ini udh dilanjut semoga suka^^

devrina : Ini udah lanjut kok semoga suka^^ dan itu yeolli nya dah muncul tuh!

BeibiEXOl : ne ini udh dilanjut^^semoga suka mian mungkin buat Hunhan chap depan kali baru aku masukin tenang aja^^

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang udh mau review,fav, dan follow ff author, author juga gk nyangka reviewnya kemaren lebih dari ekspektasi. Jeongmal gamsahamnida and see you in next chapter^^


End file.
